


Promise

by germanjj



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a promise he needs Steve to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 5 of wishlist_fic on LJ
> 
> original prompt: something first-time with Steve/Danny, with Danny being the shy one and all "no, we can't do this" and Steve all "I can be good for you". - Hope you like what I did with it, hon!
> 
> note: this is a coda to episode 2.10 "Ki'ilua"

Danny hasn't said a single word.

They're back for three hours, Steve showered and shaved after being released from the hospital, just putting on a new shirt, and Danny is still standing in the living room, his face unreadable.

He's been standing there for the last ten minutes and finally, Steve is worried.

"Okay, what is wrong?" He opens his arms in surrender.

Steve's exhausted. The betrayal and loss of Jenna Kayne still weighs heavily on his shoulders, the feeling of failure of losing Wo Fat yet again not making him feel better either.

Danny looks at him, biting his lip, touching his hand to his forehead in a fleeting motion.

Danny's hands are shaking.

"Danny," Steve breathes out, rushes forward until he's right in his partner's personal space, his hands about to touch.

But Danny raises his own hands, stopping Steve in his tracks.

"I need you," he starts and Steve holds his breath. Danny swallows heavily. "To promise."

"Anything."

Danny repeats the motion with his hands, telling Steve to stop and wait.

"As long," Danny starts again, speaking slowly, pushing out bursts of breath in-between words. "As you are a part of my life and my daughter's life, you are not, and I repeat, you are not gonna risk your life like this again."

Steve just ...

This, here, seeing Danny in pain and angry and fucking shaking, is worse than Wo Fat, worse than being held hostage in Korea, hanging from the ceiling.

"Danny, I..." He doesn't know what to say. Doesn't know how to promise something that could cost other people's lives.

"Danny, I have to. You wanna tell me to sit tight if Kono gets into a situation like that? Or my sister?"

Or Grace? he doesn't say but he knows that Danny can very well hear it in his voice.

Danny shakes his head. "Not alone. Not ever again. Steven, promise me."

"Because we need you, Steve," his partner says, looking right into his eyes and the words hit every chord in Steve's body, making them swing with something that feels stronger and more powerful than just friendship.

Ohana.

"My daughter can't lose you." He takes a deep breath. "I can't lose you."

Steve's speechless. His throat's dry, his heart pounding in his chest. He does what he wanted to do earlier, reaches out and touches his hands to Danny's shoulders, grounding his partner, grounding him, too.

It feels right, and it makes Steve breathe again, albeit heavier, harder.

Danny still keeps looking at him.

But Steve catches the tremor in his breath, sees the flicker of Danny's eyes as they lose focus for a second, travel lower.

Oh God.

Steve's first impulse is to pull away. But it's over quickly, washed away by the surge of hope flooding through him.

He swallows against the sudden lump in his throat, doesn't turn. Doesn't leave.

He inches closer.

Danny's face changes immediately as he catches on, panic rising in his eyes, and Steve's heart anxiously skips a beat.

"Danny, I need a clue here," Steve finally says, almost whispers. "This is ... unknown territory for me."

Danny huffs, letting out a shaky breath. "Unknown territory, he says. Like I'm a freaking hostile country." But his bravado is a cover, Steve sees the nervousness on his partner's face.

"Danno."

Steve squeezes Danny's shoulders, the only part they're connected.

It rapidly becomes not enough.

"Steve, man, I ... ." Danny shakes his head, looking down. There's a tinge of color covering his cheeks, his tongue brushing over his lips.

Steve can't take his eyes away.

"This is not a good id..."

"I love you," Steve says, the words breaking out of him, and they make Danny's head snap up.

"Oh, God," Danny breathes out, his eyes flickering up to meet Steve's. "Steve, I don't know if I can ..."

Steve stops him mid-sentence again as he moves, shifting his hands to hold Danny's face between his palms. He stops just the fraction of an inch away from Danny's mouth. Their lips are almost touching, their breaths mingling, hot and heavy and addicting already.

He's trying to give Danny an out, the choice to still turn away from this, even when he knows he himself won't be able to.

Danny doesn't. His lips are trembling, his chest moving violently.

Steve has never seen his partner this nervous, this vulnerable.

He tilts forward.

Their lips meet slowly, a soft give of mouth against mouth.

Danny makes a low noise, barely even audible, but Steve hears it, savors it.

He moves carefully, turning the touch into a kiss.

Danny breaks it.

It's sudden and desperate, Danny taking gulps of breath, not meeting Steve's eyes.

But he doesn't move otherwise, doesn't bring a distance between them.

Steve just waits, giving Danny the time he needs.

Seconds tick by. The living room only filled with the sound of their breathing.

"Jesus," Danny swears and then he moves, moves until he's kissing Steve, really kissing him while his hands attack Steve's body, grabbing the shirt and trying to pull it up, getting under it to touch skin.

Steve moans, can't help it, because this is the Danny he knows, quick tongue and quicker hands, and he loses his breath in the kiss, can't bear to break away long enough to breathe.

Danny pushes closer and Steve answers in kind, pulls his partner up, both his hands grabbing onto his ass.

They groan into each other's mouths, rubbing against each other frantically, and it goes to Steve's head fast, the taste and the feel of Danny only deepening the hunger inside him.

He wants more, wants closer, wants forever.

Later, Danny will bitch and curse at being manhandled. Later, Danny will ask him again to promise and Steve will do it. Later, Danny will tell him that he loves him too.

But now, Steve pulls him all the way up until Danny's legs wrap around his torso, and they never stop kissing while Steve moves them into the bedroom.


End file.
